


Dipped

by Delphi



Category: Kaptara
Genre: Drabble, First Time, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: In which Manton makes a proposition, Keith is Keith, and actions are more persuasive than words.





	Dipped

"Have you never made love in a forest?"

Keith cringed. "Okay, if you call it making love, this isn't happening. And no, unless you count cruising in the woods. Which I also haven't done."

(Because the sure thing of not getting laid at home was less embarrassing than the possibility of not getting laid somewhere designed for getting laid, and there definitely wouldn't have been a bearded hunk like Manton waiting to pull him into his arms and—)

He blinked up at the sun-dappled canopy, breathless, his lips tingling and objections forgotten.

"...then again, plants _are_ kind of my thing."


End file.
